1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke producers and more particularly pertains to a new smoke producing system for efficiently producing reduced toxin smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke producers and heating chambers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,698 issued Apr. 28, 1992, to Gilliam describes a device and method for in situ testing of an internal combustion engine for vacuum leaks. Another type of smoke producer is U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,723 issued Sep. 14, 1982, to Swiatosz in which a smoke producing liquid is heated and sprayed into a heating chamber through an atomizing nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 219,311 issued Sep. 2, 1879 to Salisbury discloses a coil steam boiler assembly showing structure for heating a liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,637 issued Jun. 15, 1993, to Levin III et al. discloses a smoke producing device that distributes smoke producing liquid onto the interior of a heated tube in the presence of a spiraling gas flow within the tube to heat the liquid for producing smoke that flows out of the top of the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,944 issued Jul. 13, 1999, to Pieroni et al. discloses a smoke producing apparatus that utilizes a heating element positioned above a supply of fluid that is incrementally injected towards the heating element by a tube extending through the fluid and drawing the fluid into the tube through an inlet opening when air is passed through the tube and out towards the heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,363 issued Jun. 12, 1999, to Gouge discloses a device that also uses a pool of fluid positioned in a smoke producing chamber below a heating element extending through the chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,800 issued May 19, 1998, to Gilliam discloses an apparatus for using smoke to test the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,031 issued Aug. 27, 2002, to Pieroni et al. discloses a method of smoke testing that utilizes the structure of the earlier describe Pieroni patent and a dye for facilitating identification of leakage points. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,009 issued Nov. 7, 2000, to Loblick discloses another smoke producing device that utilizes an atomizing nozzle to introduce smoke producing liquid into a heated chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,660 issued Aug. 16, 1988, to Swiatosz discloses an electric portable device for heating a smoke producing liquid to produce smoke. U.S. Pat. No. 734,871 issued Jul. 28, 1903, to Hopwood discloses a steam generator structure. U.S. Pat. No. 736,652 issued Aug. 18, 1903, to Taboulevitsch discloses another steam producing structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,428 issued May 18, 1982, to Clifford discloses a smoke generator that includes additional conduits for selectively flushing the device of ash and other accumulated particulate matter. U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,374 issued Nov. 18, 1919, to Trumble discloses another steam boiler structure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that produces large amounts of smoke in a highly efficient and clean manner to prevent the production of toxic by-products.